


The House at the End

by bodylikeabattleaxe



Category: Black Mirror
Genre: Black Mirror - Freeform, F/F, Hated in the Nation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodylikeabattleaxe/pseuds/bodylikeabattleaxe
Summary: A lot of things feel hopeless after the carnage of that one day. But soon, Karin finds some form of hope in the most unexpected of places.





	1. After Dark

It had been around a month and a half after the dark day.

That’s what the news media ended up calling it. “The single largest loss of life in the shortest time throughout our entire history,” she remembered the newscaster said. She’d been sitting on her couch plowing through her third pint of ice cream and coming off a nearly fifty hour shift. Every person on her squad became part of the ‘body team’ for six days, working tirelessly to photograph, bag, and transport thousands of people. “This is the dark day. The darkest day of our time.” One newscaster said that phrase and it spread like wildfire across every news station - just like the news of the hashtag.

She stood in the shower, reveling in the boiling water. Her phone made a high pitched ‘twing’ and she groaned. At this point she would have to block her ex-wife’s number. After the dark day, Fiona called her almost 10 times. “I had to make sure you were alive,” she’d half-sobbed, twisting guilt in Karin’s stomach the way it used to every day. Fiona’s best friend had been killed during the day and she needed a shoulder. For around a week she’d allowed Fiona to call and text her as needed but shoved her back to arm’s length after a drunken tirade that reminded her why they’d divorced in the first place. 

Karin finally extracted herself from the shower. The phone said she had a text message from a withheld number.

‘Hey. It’s me’ was all it said.

Her brain whirred as she wondered - Blue? Maybe? Blue left the force and hadn’t spoken to her at all, completely dropped off the earth. She tried to push the disappearance of her naive, blond, thorn-in-her-side shadow to the back of her mind, but seeing as she seemed to blame herself, Karin was worried Blue may have done something rash. Though it was useless checking obits - they published near a hundred a day now to keep up with the backlogs.

‘Who?’ she replied.

‘You know who it is, Karin. I need to see you.’

Perhaps it was her current nakedness that made her feel more vulnerable, but that phrase made an embarrassing white heat flush over her. _I need to see you_. Need - such a fickle thing.

‘Where?’

‘I’ll send the address. Meet me at 8. Do you have to work tomorrow?’

‘No.’ 

‘Good. Pack a bag. And delete these messages.’

Karin stared at the phone for a moment before scrolling through and deleting the conversation. It was only three in the afternoon, she had hours to kill. _Pack a bag._ She remembered Clara - the sweet girl who’d died in her arms - and how she’d packed her things in shopping bags. A lump formed in her throat but she shook her head and swatted away the feelings in her mind as best she could. They’d done everything they could for Clara.

She began throwing things into a black duffel. Her wardrobe always seemed so plain when piled together. Dark pants, gray shirts, everything monochrome and bleak. She liked her clothing utilitarian. Basic. But it sometimes felt odd to show up somewhere and look near the same as she did at work. She didn’t want Blue thinking of work too much, she’d been through enough, the poor shadow. Karin went through the recesses of her drawers and the back of her closet until she found at least a few pops of color. Including a pair of red lace underwear she’d almost forgotten about.

The text came in with the address and it was over an hour’s drive. It looked to be a small place in the country. Blue said ‘turn left when you see the red mailbox and follow the dirt drive up the hill.’

Karin killed time watching TV for a little longer, then changed clothes, climbed in the car and set off on the road. She looked at the passenger seat where her probably overstuffed duffel was and remembered all the times Blue had been sitting there. She thought about one moment, something that played in her head late at night when she tried to sleep. They’d been driving back after Clara died and Blue was crying. Blue tried to hide it - deep breaths, looking out the window - but it’s hard to hide anything when you’re two feet apart. Karin reached over and took her hand. Blue cried a bit harder then gripped Karin’s hand in both of hers, gently pressing it against her face. She took a deep breath and kissed Karin’s fingers. Just for a second.  
  
Karin realized her hand was pressed against the other seat, reaching for a passenger who wasn’t there.


	2. The Country House

It was 7:30 when Karin saw the red mailbox. She was truly in the country - her cell service had barely a bar. The long dirt road had patches of trees on either side, blocking out any view from the neighbors. Her engine sputtered a bit as she finally crested the hill.

Before her was a small brick farmhouse, illuminated orange and pink with the setting sun. It had a gorgeous view of the countryside. She felt like she was inside a painting.

As she parked the car, she spotted Blue leaning against the frame of the open front door, arms crossed at her chest. She was wearing a plaid button down and jeans with beat-up trainers. _Now that is a work of art._

Karin made a note to slap her own face at some point for that ridiculous thought.

“Hey there, stranger,” Blue called as she walked over to the car. She looked down the dirt road behind Karin.

“Afraid I was followed, eh?” Karin quipped.

“Can never be too careful. Come on.”

Karin followed Blue into the house. It felt even smaller on the inside - the living room was cramped with just a couch and wingback chair while the kitchen had a dining set for two that seemed to take up half the room.

“This is my grandparent’s old country house. We used to come up a few times a year when I was a kid but these days it stays empty most of the time. I’ve had to do a lot of tidying up this week - seems half the house was coated in dust. At least there’s a washing machine now,” Blue rambled on as she ruffled through the kitchen cabinets. “Did you want anything to eat?”

“Sure.” Karin sat down at the dining set and placed her duffle on the floor next to her. She ran her hands over her legs. “Did you want to tell me what I’m doing out here?”

“Shit. Right. Fancy a drink?” Blue held up a bottle of scotch and Karin nodded her head. “Perfect. Let me get some ice.”

Blue carried two glasses and the bottle over to the table. Karin took a long drink. Here was her traumatized shadow, seemingly cool as a cucumber in her safe house in the middle of nowhere. There had to be something going on.

Blue went back to the kitchen to fix a quick dinner of beans on toast - as she mentioned she had mostly non-perishables out here. They were fairly silent as Karin drank and Blue cooked. It wasn’t until they’d almost finished their meal that Blue finally let something slip.

“Like I was saying, the country house may be cramped and microscopic, but it’s got character and enough of a satellite signal for what I’m working on.”

Karin raised an eyebrow. “What you’re working on?”

Pouring herself a glass of scotch, Blue sighed deeply. “Right. So. I don’t know how much you’ll be able to help me. But I needed to tell you. I think you care as much as I do and I didn’t want you thinking this fight was over…”

 _I’m not sure I could ever care as much as you about anything,_ she thought. But Blue had a point. Karin tried to push away the thoughts as often as she could but the fact that they still hadn’t gotten a good lead on Garrett’s whereabouts really got to her.

“So, I’ve been trying to track him. And I think I may know where he’s gone.”

“What on earth are you using to track him?” Karin asked.

Blue looked away a bit sheepishly. “I may have nicked a few things before I left…”

“Blue! You could’ve gotten caught!”

“Oh please. No one noticed anything after the dark day. I could’ve made off with a whole Xerox and they wouldn’t have said anything.”

She was right. When everyone was on the ‘body team’ and running on coffee and cigarettes, they weren’t paying attention to anything at the headquarters. Someone had left them a cake and it molded before they even saw it.

“So. Where might he be?”

“Peru, I think. It’s all very complicated but I hacked some cameras starting at the airport where he landed a few months ago, then followed some burner phones… I’m still on his trail now, I haven’t gotten to him yet. But I can tell I’m close.”

“Wow,” Karin sighed, sipping another glass of scotch even as her legs began to feel like jelly. “So, what do you need me for?”

“I mostly needed to say goodbye, I guess. And get you to keep a watch on the inside for me. I’m going after him.”

“You… Blue. We’ve got a whole team. You can’t go rogue like that.”

Blue was gripping her glass hard and clenched her jaw. “I think you remember what happened the last time there was a team involved. Some players aren’t exactly valuable.”

Karin shuddered a bit as she remembered Li pressing the button on the keyboard. The switch that turned the screen, and the streets, to a red wasteland.

“Here, let’s move to the couch. This chair is digging into me,” Karin huffed, grabbing the scotch bottle and stomping into the living room. The couches looked fifty years old but they were still soft and comfortable. She felt herself sinking in.

Blue came in with two cups of water and chuckled. “Are you pissed already?”

“You know, I’ve been good about coping with ice cream instead of alcohol up until now. Let me live a little,” Karin shot back, but as she tried to get up from the couch she ended up swaying and falling backwards.

“You’re a clumsy drunk. I love it.” Blue flopped onto the couch, slipping her shoes off and propping up her arm onto her knee. “Well anyways. I’m hoping that you can keep the NCA’s hands off the case for me. Or at least update me as to how close they get, if they start sniffing around.”

“I can certainly try. All of their sniffing hasn’t led much of anywhere. They said they’re working on it but it’s all lip service - they don’t know what they’re doing.” Karin paused, sitting up straighter on the couch, which inadvertently moved her closer to Blue. “I’m ready to take Li and Fiona both out of my contacts with all their incessant whining and moaning.”

“Fiona?”

“The ex.”

“The ex… oh. Ex-wife, eh?” Blue smirked at her and Karin found herself blushing a bit. “Well, color me broken-hearted that you never told me.”

“Oh please. As if you didn’t know.” Karin made a habit of avoiding personal talk at work. Her co-workers weren’t exactly homophobic but they weren’t that celebratory either.

“I should have, probably. Takes one to know one.”

That phrase floated heavy in the increasingly smaller space between them. Karin felt her heart thud. She couldn’t do this. This was some silly crush on a woman who was too young and too pretty for her. The feelings she’d had for Blue had been ones that she quashed quickly like flies at the dinner table - she remembered the way her cold heart felt warm as she held onto Blue’s shoulders, the way she lit up with pride and the smallest sense of adoration as she watched Blue work with the computers and find the impossible. And now it had become even worse - it was a crush on someone who just confessed that she’d be leaving the country to hunt down a dangerous mass murderer.

“Well, I’d invite you to come to the pride parade with me, but seems you’ll be gone by then,” Karin joked. The end of the sentence came out biting and she swallowed more scotch to cover her sudden discomfort in Blue’s quest. But the room was spinning now, and that was the last drink she could hide behind.

“I’m sorry. For not answering your calls and emails, and now for leaving. I know it sucks.” Blue set down her drink and reached for Karin’s hand. She laced their fingers together, just as she had that night in the car. She ran her thumb along Karin’s finger and sighed. “There’s a lot of things I wish I’d done differently, and I’m sorry.”

Karin tried to position herself to place her other hand onto Blue’s, but leaning over caused her to slip slightly between the cushions of the couch and she found herself near-falling against Blue. Their foreheads were nearly pressed together and Karin couldn’t help but stare for a moment. Blue was an intense and striking beauty. She didn’t have a smirk or a grin on her face at all, just sad eyes and a furrowed brow.

“It’s okay,” Karin whispered, her face bumping into Blue, near-nuzzling against her. Perhaps actually nuzzling. She was drunk - not too drunk, not pissed enough to walk away, but definitely enough to let her inhibitions come down. How drunk was Blue? She seemed the type to be able to hold her alcohol and if she was near as drunk as Karin, she was hiding it well.  
  
The room kept spinning, spinning, until it stopped. The earth itself must’ve stopped spinning too, because suddenly Blue was kissing her.


	3. Fire and Awe

Blue kissed her with a heat and a fervor like she’d never felt. Karin thought she could be on fire the way her chest, her neck, and between her legs were burning. 

Their hands traveled over each other, gripping hair and slipping under shirts. Karin felt Blue’s tongue part her lips and her whole body sparked in response. She pulled Blue closer, closer, until suddenly Blue had climbed into her lap and was holding her head in her hands as she gave her a deep, lingering kiss.

“Fuck,” Karin whispered, eliciting an elated smirk from Blue. Blue leaned forward but instead of kissing her, she ran her lips along Karin’s neck, nibbling and sucking and trailing up to her ear. Karin’s hands traveled from Blue’s waist to grab her ass - something that felt almost too lewd for her. Karin was rarely this sexual, even with her ex, but Blue was just… she was hot. Karin couldn’t believe she had this goddess in her lap. A goddess who was now playing with her breasts underneath her shirt and causing her to moan loudly.

“Mmm,” Blue hummed against her collarbone. “Mind if I take this off?”

“The shirt? Or the bra?”

“I mean, if I can get both I’ll be on cloud nine, but that’s up to you,” Blue was smiling as she stared down at Karin’s chest, running her hands up and down her sides.

“You really want that?” Here she was, nearly forty, and a girl was begging to take off her shirt. Karin was the one on cloud nine.

“I do.”

Karin lifted her arms and let Blue strip her. Blue continued kissing down her chest, her stomach, then managed to unclasp Karin’s bra with one hand. The couch was so low to the ground that Blue ended up kneeling on the floor between Karin’s legs as her mouth worked over her torso. She teased Karin's nipples between her teeth, flicked her tongue along her sides, and nipped gently at her hips. She ran her tongue along Karin’s waistband, then unbuttoned her trousers.

“Wait.” Karin sat up and pulled Blue to her feet, who looked panicked. “Hush, it’s okay. I just see we’re a bit uneven here.”

Blue chuckled as Karin started unbuttoning her shirt, running her hands along every inch of exposed skin. She finally slipped Blue’s shirt off and leaned their bodies together as she worked on Blue’s pink bra with both hands, getting it to come off only after studying the clasp over her shoulder. Their bare chests came together, breasts brushing over each other, and they kissed deep and slow. 

“Hey. We can stop here if you want to,” Blue whispered, running her hands along Karin’s back. Karin suddenly realized she was shaking.

“I… I’m scared of stopping. You’re going to be gone. I don’t want to miss out on something before you leave.”

“I don’t know where I’m going yet, Karin. We’ve got some time.”

Their foreheads were pressed together and they swayed as if there was music playing. Karin could feel the alcohol seeping into her muscles and she was desperately thirsty. She felt a hunger for Blue, but she knew she wasn’t ready yet, and knew she was too drunk to make any more decisions. She wanted so much to push herself - what if Blue woke up tomorrow next to this haggard woman and realized she’d made a mistake? What if Karin lost her in the clear light of day?

She felt Blue’s hands gripping her hips hard, pulling her in for another slow kiss. Blue’s tongue ran across her lips and seemed to be savoring her. Maybe she didn’t need to worry.

Blue led her up the stairs to a quaint, small bedroom. The bed was stacked high with pillows and quilts. Karin slipped off her trousers before getting into bed and heard a whistle from Blue.

The red lace underwear - she’d totally forgotten that she’d changed into them.

“Well, be still my heart. You do know how to torture a girl,” Blue said as she pulled Karin towards the bed. 

Karin was blushing immensely. She felt embarrassed, her older body bare against Blue’s young and taut one. “I’m sure it’s torturous to see me like this.”

“The only thing that’s torturous will be my gentlemanly wait to touch the rest of you,” Blue tugged Karin closer and their limbs tangled. Karin almost felt like crying.

“You’re sure you won’t wake up hungover and want to kick me out of bed?”

“Positive.” 

They kissed once more - cupping each other’s faces, holding each other close with a palpable longing. Blue turned on her side and Karin swept in behind her until they were spooning. They fell together into a heavy sleep.


	4. Light of Day

When Karin awoke, Blue was wrapped tightly against her back, clinging to her like a koala. Karin pushed herself back into Blue and she stirred.   
  
"Morning," Blue mumbled, nuzzling herself into Karin's shoulder as she wrapped an arm over Karin's chest.   
  
Karin had almost forgotten that she didn't have a shirt on and jolted slightly when she felt Blue casually brush over her breasts.    
  
"You okay?"   
  
"Yes," Karin paused and gave a small sigh as she rolled over to face Blue.  _ God, she's even prettier by daylight. _ Karin felt ridiculous for thinking that as she pushed a lock of blond hair behind Blue's ear.    
  
"I'm gonna make some breakfast if you'd like some. Don't have enough for a full fry-up or anything, but I can find something," Blue gave Karin a peck on the lips before climbing out of bed.    
  
Karin stayed in the bed for a few moments more, stretching out and feeling the soft, worn sheets. Bright sunlight was pouring into the window. Her mind wandered to the fact that tomorrow, she'd have to return to work - to the dreary, dark office, sorting through mountains of case files. Her whole department had been put on partial desk duty to help with the back logs from the dark day and help cover the work of those who were lost. Apparently more of the force used social media than she realized - every department seemed to have lost at least one person.    
  
She could smell something on the stove and finally dragged herself from the bed. Downstairs, Blue was playing music from an ancient radio and swaying as she cooked eggs on the stove top.   
  
"I only brought a dozen, figured I might as well use the last of them before they go bad," said Blue as she caught sight of Karin and turned the radio down.    
  
Karin settled herself at the bar. "So the plan is to hide out here like a bunker till you find Garret, eh?"   
  
Blue pursed her lips as she looked through the cabinets. "Pretty much. I grabbed all the food I could, figured I'd treat it like a holiday until I tracked him down. Better to keep away from cities, CCTV, and the like."   
  
"So once you find him, you'll just drop it all and go?"   
  
"Well yeah, I guess. I thought you were okay with this?"   
  
"Are you sure it's the best idea?" Karin bit back. "They'll see you left the country, they'll know you were going after him."   
  
"Karin, can we just eat something first? It's too early for this," Blue huffed, gripping the counter in front of the sink, her head dipped down.   
  
Karin nodded. She did her best to hold back angry tears that seemed to bubble up from nowhere. But she knew where they were coming from. In the harsh light of day and sobriety; it was clear that whatever she had with Blue was on just a small sliver of borrowed time. Should she even bother?    
  
Blue set a plate of eggs and toast in front of her with a clatter. "You want some coffee?"   
  
"Sure."   
  
The pot whirred to life as Blue sat next to her and they ate quietly.    
  
"These are good," Karin said, smiling gently.   
  
"Thanks. My mum always made eggs like this, with pepper and a bit of curry powder. You only need the smallest pinch, really," Blue replied. She was quiet. She reached over and took Karin's hand like it was the most natural thing she could do.   
  
Karin felt her whole body flutter. "Smart."   
  
They fixed their coffee and went out onto the patio. The furniture was ancient and sagging, probably had been through far too many rains. They sat on a loveseat and Blue immediately propped her feet onto the iron table.   
  
"So. You woke up and decided you don't like my plan anymore?" she quipped.   
  
"I woke up and saw the holes in it, yes. There's rumors there'll be a hearing and I'm sure they'd call you for it."   
  
"I could get around that."    
  
"You can get around a subpoena? How exactly?"   
  
Blue dramatically flipped her hair with a devilish grin. "Fake my own death, of course."   



	5. Time

"What?" Karin sputtered on her coffee. Blue seemed to have skipped straight from former shadow to international spy with her ideas. "I'm sorry, how do you think that would work?"   
  
"Once I figure out where Garrett is, I'll head to the coast, write a nice note, and let them think I've flung myself into the sea."   
  
Karin rubbed her forehead. "I can't believe this."   
  
Blue crossed the space between them and wrapped an arm along the back of Karin's waist, "I know it sounds ridiculous and I'm sure I sound naive again, but trust me on this one, alright.”

“Trust you? Blue, this is beyond far-fetched” Karin shook her head. “What are you even going to do when you get to him? You can’t do this.”

“Oh, I love it when you get stern with me…” Blue smirked at her as she ran a finger along her shoulder.

But Karin pulled away. “This is serious, Blue. I mean, what can you do to get him back here? How will you even come back?”

“Look, I can’t tell you every detail. You’ve got to have some plausible deniability in this. If there really is a hearing you’ll have to go, you’ll have to answer questions. And it’s probably best to say we didn’t talk at all,” Blue paused, biting her lip. She inched closer to Karin. “This is a mess, I know it is. But so was near a half-million people dying in one day by having their brains bored out by a goddamn robot bee. I could’ve stopped it and now I have to live with the fact that I didn’t. And I can’t live with that at all if I don’t fight my hardest to do something about it.”

“You are… something else.”

“Let's just enjoy some time while we've got it. Please?"

Their eyes met and Karin shook her head. Time while they had it was better than no time at all, she guessed. She leaned forward and kissed Blue - who tasted more of sugar than coffee. This  made sense with the light color of the drink in her cup.    
  
She could feel Blue smiling against her lips as she moved her hand to run slowly along her thigh.


	6. Sure

Karin felt something in her chest tug her hard, inching her closer to Blue. She tried to forget about a fake funeral, the sea, some goddamn movie-worthy espionage, she pushed it all away as her tongue ran over Blue’s lips. The cushions of the outdoor loveseat sagged and its metal frame whined as her legs slipped over Blue’s and their kiss grew deeper.

Blue was pulling on her waist, her thigh, trying to get her closer than seemed possible. Karin sighed in frustration at their awkward tangle of wrapped up limbs.

Blue chuckled before whispering, “Get in my lap, you fool.”

Karin blushed deeply. Blue wanted Karin to _straddle_ her. It felt like something out of a bad teen movie. It made sense when the younger vixen was doing it, however Karin didn’t think she was worthy of being in anyone’s lap. But as she swung her leg over and pressed herself against Blue, she heard a low whimper and Blue hungrily grabbed at her hips. _How the fuck can she want me so much?_

The sun was hot on Karin’s back and she felt almost like she was glowing - caffeinated, full of breakfast, warming from her neck to her center. Something about the way Blue was kissing her felt much less like a drunken mistake and more like an actual need. More like Blue might’ve wanted this for longer than Karin realized. Maybe Karin’s glances, her touches, those spark-like feelings in her chest that she extinguished with a cold slap of reality - maybe all of that wasn’t so one-sided.

Karin paused her kisses for a moment and leaned back onto Blue’s legs, stroking her neck gently. Her voice felt so small as she whispered, “Are you sure you want this?”

Blue cocked an eyebrow at her. “I get that reassurance is important but I swear if you continue with this self-deprecation I’m getting a tattoo of your fuckin’ name on my arse as a testament of how sure I am.”

The laugh that bellowed out of Karin was so loud it seemed to echo from the stone patio and the outer walls of the farmhouse. “Sorry. I know. I just don’t get it.”

“You don’t get what?” Blue paused, grabbing Karin’s hand. “How I could want this badass woman? From the moment I saw you, I was so glad I got paired with the hot one.You’ve got this air about you, this power… the way you hunted people down, that method you had for an open-and-shut no bullshit case...” she kissed Karin’s wrist lightly. “And what can I say, I might’ve thought once or twice about how I wish you’d use those handcuffs on me.”

Karin swallowed hard as her heart pounded in her chest and a sudden sense of boldness washed over her. “Well, you might get so lucky.”


	7. Blurred at the Edges

Karin was feeling confident, assured, and she would admit it, incredibly wet as Blue decided to lead her up to the bedroom.

Sure, maybe she was being quick to jump into bed with someone. But maybe the world after the dark day just inspired quickness - inspired living in the moment and appreciating every wonderful thing that had managed to escape such a horrible time.

And so when Blue pushed her back onto the bed, Karin pulled Blue’s leg between hers, slipped her hands under Blue’s shirt and whispered, “Fuck yes.”

Their shirts and bras came off fast and they crashed back together, a blur of kisses and nips on every inch of exposed skin. Karin wanted more, even more, as she pushed down Blue’s loose trousers and began to inch out of her own. Soon they were left in nothing but their pants and when their bodies came back together, Karin felt it was hard to breathe.

“God, you feel so good,” she murmured, climbing on top of Blue and pressing herself against Blue’s thigh. She kissed her neck, suckled it between her teeth gently. Karin always enjoyed the feeling of biting but never got to do it - too worried about marks being seen. At least a hideout had some privileges.

Blue hissed and tightly gripped Karin’s neck, bucking up against her. Karin smiled as she trailed her tongue down her chest, playing with Blue’s nipples, kissing the side of her breasts. She lifted up for a moment and raked her eyes up and down Blue’s tight body.

Blue noticed the pause and rolled her hips against Karin’s thigh. “Please.”

 _She’s fucking begging you. Get yourself together._ Karin’s hands made quick and fumbling work of the last piece of clothing on Blue’s body. She slipped off her own then made her way back up the bed and brought their bodies back together. She couldn’t get over how amazing it felt to be naked and bare with Blue. Every part of her hummed with excitement and lust.

Her lips found Blue’s as her hand trailed down, brushing soft hair and barely skating over Blue’s soaked pussy. _I am so out of practice_. She awkwardly trailed her fingers over Blue’s thighs, trying to remember how this usually went, trying to think of what she would do. Two fingers instinctively dipped inside of Blue to capture some of her wetness and Blue moaned loudly.

“You’re so wet,” Karin breathed. She’d never been good at pillow talk but the words just came to her.

“All for you,” Blue answered. “Please. I want you.”

“Where?”

Blue huffed. “You know where. You know exactly - oh!”

Karin cut Blue off as her finger found her clit and flicked it gently. Blue was writhing under her. Karin was rusty but remembered just enough as she slid two fingers inside of Blue and pressed her thumb against Blue’s clit. She started slow, getting the hang of it before speeding up just a bit more.

“Oh my god,” Blue said loudly. “Oh, please, just like that.”

“You want more?” Karin asked as she teased a third finger at Blue’s entrance.

“Yes! Yes, god, just fuck me.”

Karin dug her teeth into Blue’s side as she positioned herself better to do just that. She pumped her fingers deep and played with Blue’s clit under her thumb, building the perfect rhythm as Blue gripped the sheets and humped against her hand. Blue moved her hips faster, farther off the bed, and suddenly with a near scream she came. Karin didn’t stop until Blue grabbed her hand and stilled her.

Blue kissed her gently and curled against her, holding Karin’s hand inside of her as she rolled her hips. “That felt… so fucking amazing.”

“Really? I haven’t done that in a while, I wasn’t sure I’d be so good at it anymore.”

“I’m serious about the name tattooing you know,” she laughed. “Yes. Really.”

They pulled each other closer and Blue began swirling her fingers over Karin’s naked back. Soon she was kissing her shoulder. And her neck.

“Mm, not much of one for a long afterglow, eh?”

“What can I say,” Blue moved Karin’s hand out of her as she slipped her thigh between Karin’s legs. “I’m a little impatient.”

“I never would have noticed.”

Karin felt nervous, so nervous with Blue kissing and touching over her body. But it was coupled with such a strong desire that she felt the two emotions certainly could live in harmony. She held onto Blue’s hair as she felt a quick nibble above her bellybutton. Blue’s tongue and teeth were exploring every part of her torso - she liked that Blue didn’t just focus on her not-so-sensitive breasts but on each little inch of skin on her chest and stomach. Blue seemed so perceptive about her body, listening to each little change in how Karin breathed and rolling with the way she moved.

Blue was suckling against the pulse point on Karin’s hip and slowly trailing her fingertips up and down her thighs. Karin knew what she wanted but the words were stuck, thick in her throat. Her hand gripped tight against Blue’s head. Without really thinking about it she pushed Blue’s face a little lower. Blue quickly went with it and slid her shoulders under Karin’s leg as she gave a near-debilitating first lick to Karin’s pussy.

Karin felt her whole body shudder and both hands were in Blue’s hair. She was soaking and aching to be touched by Blue. Blue’s entire mouth engulfed her - warm and wet and everything she needed. Her tongue seemed superhuman in its skills. Karin’s mind went cloudy and she melted into Blue’s touch, moans and whimpers escaping her before she had a chance to muffle them. Blue moaned back - humming against her pussy, which sent a shockwave through her. _She’s loving this._ The last bit of Karin’s self-doubt seemed to slip away as Blue clawed into her thighs, holding her face tight against Karin’s center and refusing to let up; her eyes closed and seemingly totally lost in what she was doing.

Karin didn’t really have time to feel close as her orgasm rushed through her like a sudden jolt, shaking her body and causing her to cry out. She knew she must be crushing Blue’s head with her thighs gripping tight and hands tangled in her hair. But she didn’t care in that moment, just wanting more. And Blue wasn’t letting up. Blue only slowed for a moment before suddenly sliding two fingers deep into Karin. It didn’t take long until she was fucking her mercilessly and Karin’s throat felt raw as she panted and let herself be completely taken. This time she felt her orgasm build, from a slow warmth to a blinding white heat until she let out a guttural moan and fell back against the bed.

Everything felt blurred around the edges as Blue crawled up her body, pressing against her center with her thigh and riding her through some delectable aftershocks. Karin pulled her close, kissing her forehead, nuzzling into her sweaty hair. She could feel Blue’s fast breathing begin to slow as they melted into one another.

“Wow…” Karin sighed, feeling ready to fall asleep even though it was barely mid-afternoon.

“I’m glad you enjoyed,” Blue grinned, planting a soft kiss on Karin’s chest. “I do aim to please.”

“Your aim is damn impeccable.”

They snuggled closer. Karin knew she’d have to get up soon - drudge on for another week at her job, deal with sadness and bodies and a universal sense of morose that seemed to hover over her squad like a storm cloud. She wanted to stay. She never wanted to take vacation time and always avoided trips unless they were necessary, but she felt like putting in a notice and skipping out for a month just to stay in this bed.

Blue looked up at her with a furrowed brow. “What’s wrong?”

Karin scrunched her face in her hand. “How’d you know?”

“You grind your teeth a bit when you’re worried about something.”

 _She noticed?_ Karin ran her hand along Blue’s back. “I’m not worried about this, if that’s what you’re thinking. I’m just not wanting to go back to work. I’m dreading the drive already.”

“I obviously understand the feeling, seeing as I skipped out. I’m sorry though. It won’t be a very fun week, I’m sure. But…” Blue looked up, her eyes looking somehow younger as they glimmered with mischief. “You can come back up here as soon as you’re all done. Maybe take an extra day or two. I need a break from sleuthing all week anyways.”

“I would really like that.”  
  
The thought of coming back here - a little country house, with a beautiful girl, like her own little vacation away from the world - made even a bad week her job all the more worth getting through.


End file.
